


"This is me, I've always been a demonic killer"

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, All Team Arrow Mentioned, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen Are Best Friends, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/F, F/M, Felicity Smoak mentioned, League of Assassins - Freeform, Lian Yu, Merlyn Family Mentioned, Multi, Nanda Parbat, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson Friendship, Oliver Queen is Al Sah-Him, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Ray Palmer Mentioned, Star City, Walter Steele mentioned, al Ghul's, league of shadows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His name was once Oliver Jonas Queen. But now? No. It has become something else, now it is really its true essence. A killer, maybe. Call him Al Sah-Him, Warith al Ghul.The successor to Ra's title will make a journey to reshape the Assassins League, he and the demon's daughter will face a lot...strength and skill will not be enough.Archers. Will efficiency reach unplanned locations?[Own story and basis on events portrayed by: DC Comics / CW Arrowverse / Arrow]↪ Also published on Wattpad and (later) on Fanfiction.net





	"This is me, I've always been a demonic killer"

  * The **League of Assassins** enters a new era.  
  

  * **Talia al Ghul** was Oliver's mentor in the **League of Shadows** while he was in Russia to become a _Bratva's captain_.  
  

  * **Ra's al Ghul** survives the battle against his heir and the young al Ghul. He then proposed to the chosen one his continuation and the proposal was accepted.  
  

  * **Walter Steele** leads _Queen Consolidated_, **Ray Palmer** accepted an offer to work as _CEO_.  
  

  * **Dinah Laurel Lance** is alive and still acting as _Black Canary_.  
  

  * **Felicity Smoak** has never been involved with Oliver and is a secretary and technical consultant at _Queen Consolidated_.  

  * **Thea Queen** and **Roy Harper** are involved.  
  

  * **John Diggle** married to **Lyla Michaels**  
(parents of Sara Michaels and John Diggle Jr.)  
  

  * **Thea Queen** / **Roy Harper** / **Dinah Laurel Lance** / **Felicity Smoak** continue surveillance practice as **John Diggle** joins ARGUS.  
  

  * **Quentin Lance** is a member of _SCPD, the police captain_.  
  

  * **Slade Wilson** has totally worn out his _mirakuru_, is trapped in ARGUS prison in Lian Yu  
  

  * **Robert** and **Moira Queen**, **Shado** and **Yao Fei** & **Tommy Merlyn** are dead.


End file.
